


The Varden and soldier

by V3ronikAfandoms



Series: Hvitr skulblaka [1]
Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Dyrnywin (Reader's dragon), Gender-neutral Reader, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V3ronikAfandoms/pseuds/V3ronikAfandoms
Summary: Story beginnings after a great Battle of the Burning Plains. When Reader heard about Eragon and the Varden standing up against Galbatorix  Y/N decided  to help them. It took quite a long time to find the Varden but how will they react? Will they be happy or suspicious when they find out that new Dragon Rider decided to help them?





	1. The Varden and soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first time posting a fan fiction. Tell me what you think please.  
> Also, English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes. If anyone's interested in bata-reading pm me.  
> ***  
> Reader is gender-neutral. I hope you know the meaning of abbreviations but here you go:  
> Y/N - your name  
> Y/H/C - your hair color  
> ***  
> If you'll have troubles with Ancient language there translations are at the end of the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of these characters, excluding Dyrnywin (he's mine).

"Who are you?"shouted one of the soldiers guarding the way into the Varden's encampment. A large place with gray tents and people running around, always searching for something.

"I came to speak with Eragon Shadeslayer." You announced. In a matter of seconds the tip of a sword was pointing at your neck. "No one's expecting you."said the second guardian. You looked into his brown eyes and your hand slightly moved towards your sword. You didn't want to attack them. But your mind was running though possible ways to kill them if it'd be necessary.

That wasn't the only thing in your mind. Because there was another mind, someone you can always rely on. He's always there. At the moment you only felt an anger and hopelessness from him. And you knew it was because your life was in danger.

_I can handle it._ you told him in your mind.  
 _Of course. But you won't help them much you get yourself killed._  A deep voice answered.

You spoke to guardians again: "But he's waiting for me. And I don't think he'll be happy when he hears that you didn't let me in or kill me." It was a lie, but you really needed to get to Eragon. "Yeah, will see."the brown - eyed varden grabbed your arm and led your way next to the tents.

Anger went through your head again. Almost like if you could hear a low growl, but you knew he was too far away. And you know what that meant. "You should treat me with better respect or you might not see another sunrise."you said to the man dragging you. He stopped for a moment and let go. Side by side you two walked and armour was clanging with every step.

It was really loud around a camp: people were shouting and lots of animals were making noises. Sky had almost same color as Vanden's tents and it looked like the rain wasn't too far away. Which wasn't really good, considering your boots were full of mud already. After few minutes you catch sight of a big blue dragon, Saphira.

You thought that you've never seen this amazing type of blue before. So shiny, even though the sky was cloudy. You were pretty sure that otherwise the dragon would look more like a walking gemstone. Next to her walked her Dragon Rider, Eragon Shadeslayer. You immediately looked down to bow before them. A few locks of your Y/H/C hair slid on your forehead.

"Argetlam."spoke the man next to you and also bowed"This person claims that you know them." I was silent for a minute until....:"I don't know who this is."Eragon spoke.

In a moment a sword was on your neck. Again?  _Be careful._ your dragon Dyrnywin, warned you. "Who are you? A spy of the Empire?" a man next to you, who was holding a weapon under your neck, could now determinate if you'll live or die. You slowly raised your head "I'm not a spy and I don't work for Empire."you firmly answered. "Then who are you?"he asked again, but you ignored his question. " Shur'tugal..."you started. And used Ancient language name for Dragon Rider. One of a few words you know"...I don't want to hurt you nor your dragon. Please, hear me out."

"Alright. You can go now." Eragon ordered to a soldier next to you. He hesitate for a while but finally put down his sword and walked away.

"Who are you?"Eragon repeated the question. "I'm Y/N. I came to you, because I think you need my help..."you turned your hand up to show Gedwëy ignasia on your palm. A mark that you got when your dragon was born "...and my dragon's help."


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you were finally able to speak to Eragon Shadeslayer you need to sort things out. Meeting Nasuada, leader of defying group called the Varden, can't be really hard, right? But what if they think you're working for the Empire? Should you really trust them enough to let them meet your dragon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know it's been a long time since I posted but life happens.  
> This chapter is longer.
> 
> Also sorry for any mistakes.

Eragon was staring at your palm where Gedwäy Ignasia was shining. Then he quickly put your hand down and looked around. Probably no one was paying attention at the time, fortunately. Shadeslayer took a step towards the soldier standing next to you and whispered some words. Varden almost like in trans turned around and walked away.

"You are a Dragon Rider?"Eragon was so surprised that he almost shouted. Your attention went from watching the soldier who was just walking away to Eragon's face. Saphira was studying you with one big blue eye and moved her head closer to you so her hot breath was in your face.

Then you noticed that everyone on The Burning Plains was silent, not because they heard what Eragon just said, but it was like sound around you faded. It was so calm but you could see people walking around and working. Silence.

"Y/N?" it was Eragon's voice"They can't hear us." You focused on his blue eyes again. "Yes."you slowly answered his previous question.

Well he already knew that but it was hard to believe. From what you've heard all dragon's eggs are in Galbatorix's possession. Eragon's facial expression suddenly changed to concerned, like he was thinking about the same thing. "We should speak to Nasuada."he said.

" Leader of the Varden?"you asked to make sure. Of course you're heard stories about Nasuada. Even when you were trying to avoid society. Rumors about how she's treating her army and everyone who disobey the rules, how she's trying to destroy the Empire and everyone in it but also about how brave she is. But all of that were just rumors and you shouldn't believe them. Similar rumors were going around about Eragon Shadeslayer and his dragon but the Dragon Rider didn't seem so bad after you've seen him.

Before you knew what was happening Eragon grabbed your upper arm and dragged you among gray tents. "Slow down a bit..." you murmured. He didn't say a word but his steps slowed. Saphira on the other hand, was walking like a charming ballet dancer and wasn't really waiting on anyone. Her steps were resonating throughout the ground as she made her way through a crowd and sometimes was greeted by word "Bjartskular."

All of you stopped in front of red leader tent. Here we go. How Nasuada would actually be like? What if she will be suspicious about me and think I'm working for the Empire?

 _If anything doesn't go well I'll break you out from their claws._ your dragon's deep voice thundered in your heard. You knew for sure he was telling the truth. You would risk anything to save the other one. You slightly smiled.

You were so lost in mind that you just now noticed guards standing by the tent's centre. Two big Urgals, creatures with light green or grey skin and horns on theirs skulls growing from their foreheads and small black eyes; two dwarfs just like you would imagine them in fairytale but bit more dirty and grumpy with large weapons.

You were so lost in your mind in fact, that you just now acknowledged that you could hear all the people around you, animals sounding in distance and rattle of weaponry. And small drops of rain were starting to fall down. You should really work on observing your surroundings and speaking with Dyrnywin at the same time.

"We came to speak to Nasuada. It's an emergency."Eragon announced to the guards. Before guards could do anything a woman's voice came from the red tent "Come in." Guardians stepped aside and let us walk through. _Be careful._ Dyrnywin warned you.

Nasuada was way different than you had pictured her. She was really young, she had chocolate colored skin, hazel eyes and black hair, she was really pretty. Big contrast was a wooden throne and beautiful dress. You thought that as a leader she would wear an armor or something..

Saphira shoved her head and neck into the tent by pulling one part of it on the side. Light reflected from her scales and made beautiful pictures in purple like color dancing on inner side of Nasuada's tent.

"Eragon, Saphira."Nasuada greeted them and smiled lightly. "Nasuada." Eragon bowed. You looked at him and did the same. That was a good idea, because she's something like queen, isn't she?

"And who is this?"she stood up from her throne and walked to you. "My name is Y/N , my lady."you replied politely. Nasuada looked back to Eragon like if you didn't even said a word. "I suppose you didn't come here to show me your new friend, Eragon."Nasuada said. "Nasuada, Y/N is a Dragon Rider." the Shadeslayer said. You could clearly hear excitement and concern in his voice.

"Oh really?"she tried to hide all the emotions in that one sentence. It was hard to tell what she thinks about you. You showed her your palm with silver mark. She was silent for a little while before she said: "Where's your dragon?" You could feel Dyrnywin's reaction although you couldn't see him, you knew what he means. It would be dangerous to say it to her so just replied with: "He's close, keeping an eye on me."

"Oh course."Nasuada shortly replied with a smile"Are you working for the Empire?"she got back to her serious face. Oh no, the worst question. "I'm not working for the Empire nor the filthy Galbatorix."you replied strictly. It's not even in your plan. Galbatorix destroyed dragons, you want nothing to do with him.

" I really want to believe you. I'm sure you understand that this isn't my choice..."she started"..but we have some troubles with spies lately. So I have to ask you if you let us to see your memories to make sure you aren't lying."Nasuada turn around and sat back on her throne. "You think I'll let your wizards in my head to mess with my memories?"you questioned. "Either one of the wizards or Eragon. But I can't let you stay if you aren't willing to do so."

 _I don't like it either but I think we don't have another choice, Y/N._ your dragon said. _Should I let them?_ you replied to him. _I'll be with you. If they'll go too far I'll scare them back._

"Okay." you said to Nasuada who was waiting for your answer. When you spoke she relaxed. "Do what you have to."


	3. Hvitr Skulblaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You past needs to be reviled to prove you aren't lying. Can you trust them? What will be their decision?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter is here. If you don't understand Ancient language translation will be in notes at the end.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> I don't own Eragon or any of his characters. But Dyrnywin is mine.

You were standing in front of Varden's leader. A small but strong woman, Nasuada, and Dragon Raider, Eragon Shadeslayer. Saphira's blue head was peaking into tent. Her gaze focused on you.

"Okay. Are you ready?" Eragon said. I wasn't sure if I should let him in my head. But I didn't really have a choice. You nervously looked at all three people in the red tent. Nasuada. Saphira. Eragon. His blue eyes were stuck on yours. You nodded.

Eragon's mind striked into yours. It was like if you closed your eyes and saw your past.  
You could recognise Eragon's and Saphira's mind as they stopped in front of brick wall that protected your memories and thoughts. In a matter of seconds your brick wall shattered.

***

_You were back in your home city, Kuasta. Sun was downing at the horizon and reflecting in the water of Kuasta harbor. You were child, watching coming ships as toes of your bare feet were touching the water._

_Then came a memory from about two years back. You at the market, alleys full of people, and one exact moment: when white stone fell down from one of the passing vehicles. It was so beautiful. And it seemed like some kind of power wants you to take it, so you quickly grabbed it and hid it at your place. Few days later the stone started to shake, and a white dragon were born. Your dragon. How could this be possible? The era of Dragon Riders is long gone...but here you were, staring at a little white dragon in front of you._

_It would be impossible to bring up a dragon in Kuasta. So you left, with dragon in your backpack and main supplies. Running away from the Kingdom and other people that could hurt him. Hiding at the edge of Beor mountains._

_Last memory you saw was just from a few weeks later after you met Dyrnywin for the first time. You were both in a forest. As you were preparing food, by the corner of your eye you saw Dyrnywin staring at a bird. The bird flew down and kept hovering around him. Little dragon tried to catch him but the bird flew too high for the dragon to reach him. It was funny to watch and you couldn't resist a smile._

***

You were back in leader's red tent. Everyone was looking at you. Silence for a few minutes really made you nervous, until..."Y/N is telling the truth."Eragon spoke "There aren't any promises or spelled cast either."he turned at Nasuada.

"Thank you." she replied "Why are you here?"Nasuada looked back at you. "I'm here to help you, my lady.....Of course if my help is needed."you replied"If you command me to leave, I will."you added after Nasuada didn't say anything.

 _No one wants you to leave, young Rider._  This time spoke Saphira. Her voice was really calming. Dyrnywin's voice is more like storm but Saphira's is more like calm wind in forest. Blue dragon spoke to everyone in leaders' tent. For a second you thought that Nasuada will disagree but she was silent.

Varden's leader was sitting at her throne thinking. You could almost see wrinkles at her chocolate brown forehead. "Nasuada?"Eragon asked. A small lock of black hair fell in her face "Y/N need to be trained. We can use this opportunity to surprise Galbatorix."she stood up from her wooden throne.

"Yes. But Ellesmera is-" "I'm not talking about Ellesmera, Eragon."she stopped him "I'm sure you, Saphira and other elves are quite capable of teaching young Dragon Rider." When Eragon nor Saphira responded Nasuada continued: "Alright. I know you have to go to Farhten Dûr soon but I would appreciated if you could spend your remaining time on Y/N's training." Eragon nodded. _Can I go with him? Now, that there's Y/N an Dyrnywin it would be easier to make an illusion. And we will be back sooner._ Saphira asked the leader. "Yes, of course."

 _What are they talking about?_ Dyrnywin's voice came to you. _I have no idea._  you replied honestly. "Untill then, I'm sure Roran won't mind if Y/N stays with Carvahall people." You were sure it wasn't a question. In that moment Nasuada looked like a lioness."I have to convene the Council of the Eldest."she continued. Her dress rustled as she walked back. "I'll send Jarsha."Nasuada announced and sat back on her throne.

You, Eragon and Saphira left the red tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name of this series finally have an explanation after this chapter. As you now know Dyrnywin is white, if you're good enough in Ancient language Hvitr Skulblaka means White Dragon.  
> I chose the name Dyrnywin because I thought it's good but than I did some research and I realized that it's actually amazing. It comes from word "Dyrnwyn" which means "White-Hilt". It was a magic sword aka 'Flaming sword' and comes from Welsh Mythology.


	4. White flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are so many things to sort out in a short time. First time meeting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know it's been a long time since I posted but life happens.
> 
> Also, sorry for any mistakes.

Three of you: Eragon, Saphira and you, walked through the camp. Mostly people were walking around, sometimes you saw a dwarf or even elf. It seemed so unrealistic.. Yes, as a child living in harbor you saw various things taken on and off boats, and you also heard legends about dwarfs and elves, but actually seeing them...

"What were you talking about in the tent? What journey?"you dared to ask Eragon. "I'll explain later,"he was looking forward "we have a lot to talk about... But not in here." Eragon motioned to a growing crowd around us. Yeah, dragon does bring a lot of attention. Saphira's dull heavy footsteps sounded behind you. It felt comfortable to know there is another dragon behind you back. _You know I can hear you, right? I feel offended._ Dyrnywin jealous voice stormed in your head. _You know what I mean_. you murmured.

Your small group stopped by another number of tents and some people, calm but frustrated, that were sitting or walking around. As you assumed Carvahall's people. Saphira and Eragon were greeting them and you just every time silently nodded. But there was one special tent you were headed to.

"This is my cousin Roran and his wife Katrina."Eragon announced when we entered the tent"Roran, this is Y\N Y\L\N." In front of me stood a quite muscular man with brown hair and beard and gray eyes. He looked definitely older than Eragon. Next to him was a woman with copper red hair. And.. she was pregnant? Yes, I think so. "Eragon, who is this?"it was Roran who spoke. I'm sure he didn't missed the introduction. Katrina leaned closer to Roran. Their eyes were practically fixed on you. "Roran I can't tell you much...All I can is to ask you is to look out for Y\N. If Galbatorix's soldiers won't find out, there will be new hope for Varden." The Rider walked from the one end of the tent to the other and looked back at Roran. "Please Roran, there are no many people I can trust with this."

****

After you got settled in you new home, which was a tent you shared with Roran and Katrina, you washed yourself and to your surprise got new clothes. Katrina and Roran were really sweet to you. It was about the end of the day when Eragon and Saphira came back for you.

Sun was slowly fading behind the horizon and painting yellow and red striped across the Varden's camp. Many people disappeared at this hour but there were still a lot of soldiers preparing for another day. "Where are we going?"you asked. "Out of the camp. And..." _We though you might want to introduce us to Dyrnywin._  Saphira completed her Rider's sentence. You smiled. Three of you headed towards a glade where bright fires of Varden's camp didn't reach, and Eragon claimed on Saphira's back. It was incredibly silent by the forest edge, no more heavy Varden's footsteps and weapon rustling, just calm but....you through you've seen something. A girl with black hair and...violet eyes? She couldn't be more than twelve. "You coming?"Eragon's voice brought you back to reality. You just nodded and reached for his offered hand.

A flight was really calm and you enjoyed to be back among the clouds with cold wind fondling your face. You sent an image to Saphira through your mind just like you learned it with your dragon. It didn't take long and you were there. A quite large square of grass close to mountain on left side. Way before Saphira landed you opened your mind and called for your white dragon _Dyrnywin! Where are you?_ Saphira elegantly landed and ground beneath her feet shifted by dragon's weight. You quickly left her back and jumped off onto a grass, Eragon and Saphira didn't move an inch. They were waiting.

 _I'm right above you._ Dyrnywin's deep voice echoed throughout your head. You smirked and slowly looked up and there he was. White flash that was slowly descending from one of the mountain's caves and as he was getting closer your recognized the details: bright white scales (you knew they don't have distinct color, some are like diamonds, or rainbow or some are gray or have hint of light blue), huge wings that covers you when you sleep, claws and thorns....and big silver eyes that were watching you. You waited as your dragon lended next to Saphira and her Rider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for this chapter. I have short chapters..  
> If you had trouble with a word ' Argetlam ' (well, I don't think so but...) it means ' silver hand ' because of gedwëy ignasia( ' silver palm '), silver mark on Dragon Rider's hand.  
> And ' Shur'tugal ' means Dragon Rider.  
> 


End file.
